


Renaissance

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Renaissance Faires, Romantic Friendship, Summer, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove gets a summer job. Steve Harrington has never been more surprised (or pleased, for the record).Oneshot/drabble





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386912) by somethingaboutamagpie. 



Billy Hargrove needed to make some money to save up for shit like cigarettes. And he needed to stop being such an obvious target of his dad--uh, anyway, so he needed a job.

Every summer there was a big Renaissance Festival a few towns outside of Hawkins. Billy was interviewed, put on a charming smile, and ended up getting hired to work on the weekends. It was in a clothing store. Maybe weird, maybe not his first choice, but he actually ended up liking it a little too. 

"Let me help you with that, ma'am."

So he spent his days lacing corsets, fitting shoes; truth be told, he wasn't actually bad at the accent either. 

But what came next was something that even he couldn't prepare for. 

"Okay okay, look around guys, but don't actually touch anything." A familiar voice called, leading a group of kids into the store. "We don't want anything getting broken."

"C'mon, have some faith!"

"Steve, I want to buy a dress."

_Steve Harrington was in his shop, holy shit._

"Okay," said Steve lightly. "You'll need to try it on and I can pay for it."

"Are you sure--" Max tried with a small frown. Steve waved her off though. 

"Positive."

So Steve went to the front to pay for the dress that Max ended up picking out. He was happy to spend his money on the kids; he loved them like little brothers and sisters. He pulled out his wallet--and he came face to face with Billy Hargrove. Billy with this accent, this smile...

Steve never realized that he had a thing for a man that belongs on a romance novel cover as Mrs. Wheeler until he sees Billy in an open peasant shirt and leather pants.


End file.
